


Signs of Holy War (Oneshot version)

by YuriRevolution



Series: Lilith Rebellion Extras and AUs [2]
Category: Diabolik Lovers, Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fate/ Fusion, F/F, Holy Grail War (Fate), One Shot, heroic spirit!Amaya, mage!everyone, nobody is a vampire, people die but this is the holy grail war so what did you expect?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriRevolution/pseuds/YuriRevolution
Summary: Yui's father is called upon by the Church to supervise the Holy Grail War that will decide the successor of the Sakamaki mage family. However, plans change when Yui is selected as the seventh Master and summons the Saber class Servant. With the strongest Servant class under their control, Yui and her father decide to reclaim the Grail for the Church.(Fate AU for Lilith Rebellion)





	Signs of Holy War (Oneshot version)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lilith Rebellion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450469) by [YuriRevolution](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriRevolution/pseuds/YuriRevolution). 



> Okay, the Fate idea wouldn’t leave me alone so I actually…wrote a bit of it (first mentioned in this post: https://lilithrebellion.tumblr.com/post/185553527969/obligatory-au-post-part-2). It’s not the beginning though, I think this would be in Chapter 2 if I were to actually write the whole thing. 
> 
> So if you don’t know what Fate is, basically mages summon ancient heroes to fight for the Holy Grail (an omnipotent wish granting device). There’s seven heroic spirits that are summoned, each has a different class. Yui summoned Sengoku Amaya in the Saber class, which is considered the most powerful.
> 
> This is the first battle, between Yui and Kanato. It might hurt a bit so please don’t kill me.
> 
> (casually uses the stage 1 grand order design for assassin because uhhhh no)

_“Are you nervous?”_

For a second, Yui was startled to hear at the voice in her head, but she quickly relaxed as she remembered. As a Master, she was able to communicate telepathically with her Servant through their contract.

“A little,” she replied out loud to the empty room. Amaya was in spirit form at the moment, but she wasn’t quite used to speaking to her mentally yet. “We’ll be risking our lives after all.”

_“Do you regret it?”_

Yui shook her head. “If the Grail chose me, there must be a reason for this. I don’t want to run away. And I can’t accept the Holy Grail’s wish falling into the hands of people like that.”

Her hands tightened against the sheets until the air shimmered around them and she felt a reassuring warmth.

_“It’ll be alright. I’ll always be here to protect you. You’re my Master after all. As your Servant, I promise that I will grant you victory.”_

Yui nodded, relaxing a little as she closed her eyes. Right, she wasn’t alone in this. Amaya would be fighting alongside her. Not to mention that her father would be providing as much support as he could with his abilities as a former Executor. 

So everything would be alright. They could win—

_“Watch out!”_

A metallic clang filled the room, shocking Yui into full alert. She sat up in time to see that Amaya had materialized to deflect two thin black daggers with her sword. The blades clattered to the floor and dissolved into black mist.

Yui gaped in realization. _They were being attacked now!?_

There was a gagging sound and Amaya fell to her knees, clutching her side.

“Saber!” Yui jumped out of bed and to her Servant’s side. She placed her hand over the wound and felt warm light flow out of her fingers as her healing magic did its job.

Amaya grimaced. “A curse type attack…the Assassin class Servant?”

The disembodied laugh of a young girl filled the room. Its haunting echo sending shivers down Yui’s spine.

_“Aw, you survived that? Master will not be pleased with us.”_

Yui looked up to see a small girl with soft white hair solidify out of black mist. She wore a tattered black cloak and clung high up on the wall of her bedroom like a giant spider.

“Assassin…” Yui whispered under her breath.

The girl laughed again, her childish features twisting into a psychotic grin. “That’s right. Our name is Jack the Ripper.”

Yui’s eyes widened at the name. The legendary serial killer of Victorian London? How in the world did someone like that even qualify as a Heroic Spirit?

Assassin sprang towards them and Amaya parried her knives again. She followed up with a horizontal slash but Assassin flipped out of range, landing on the floor in a crouch on all fours.

Jack hummed to herself. “Pretty good. I guess we should withdraw for now. See you!”

With that, Assassin dove out through the bedroom window in a shower of broken glass.

Amaya rushed towards the broken window, before turning back to Yui. “I’m going after Assassin. You should go check on your father. The Master might attack too, so keep your guard up.”

Yui nodded as Amaya jumped out of the window in pursuit of the Assassin Servant. She then raced out towards her father’s room, bare feet thumping against the hallway floor. 

“Father!” She yelled and threw open the door.

But the scene on the other side made her freeze in place.

Her father wasn’t alone. Instead, he was on his knees with a knife pressed to his throat.

Yui’s blood ran cold and she tried her best not to shake as her eyes moved upwards towards the person holding the knife.

Behind her father was a slender boy with lavender hair. He gave her a grin. A childish yet unhinged grin, not unlike that of Jack the Ripper.

Yui swallowed as she faced Assassin’s Master.

“Kanato Sakamaki…”

*** 

Outside, Amaya stood with her sword at the ready. She concentrated her hearing, on the alert for any sign of Assassin’s presence. But the only sound was the whistling of the night wind.

A sharper sound reached her ears and Amaya raised her sword to knock away another volley of daggers. The laugh came again.

“Haha! You really are strong, huh? Hey, can you tell us? How’d you survive Maria the Ripper?”

So that was the name of her Noble Phantasm then. Amaya still couldn’t see Assassin so she yelled her reply into the emptiness. “You think I haven’t dealt with your kind before! Like I’d ever be done in by a lowly assassin!”

Another laugh. “Haha! You’re funny! But, you won’t be able to dodge it this time.”

At that, the air started to thicken with a grey mist that obscured Amaya’s vision. Before long, she could hardly see the ground in front of her. The air seemed to move behind her and Amaya swung her sword but there was nothing. She tried to sense Assassin’s killing intent, but it was as if the entire fog was made from it.

She tightened her grip on her sword. The fog was putting her at a disadvantage.

Amaya raised her sword before her horizontally. “Sacred rain…”

The blade glowed a soft blue and water droplets swirled around her, expanding outwards in a clear mist. Before long, the grey fog was dispelled and the air was clear again.

Assassin was revealed before her, a surprised expression on her face.

Amaya pointed her sword towards her. “That trick won’t work on me. This is it for you, Jack the Ripper!”

Assassin drew a pair of butcher knives from under her cloak and laughed. “Not yet it isn’t! The Holy Grail will belong to us and Master!” She sprang forward.

Sword met knives as the sounds of battle filled the air. Assassin was faring well, her agility making her a difficult target to hit. But in a direct confrontation, Amaya had the upper hand. She smiled with confidence. After all, if she lost in a contest of swordsmanship, she wouldn’t be able to call herself a Saber.

Her next hit sent Assassin’s knives flying and a kick threw her into a tree. She gasped and fell to the ground.

Amaya rushed forward before she could recover. Her eyes flared with a blue light as water enveloped her sword. A wide slash tore open Assassin’s small body.

Assassin raised her hands to the wound in disbelief. “No…not yet.”

Her body shimmered and began to dissolve into light. It was over.

Amaya watched solemnly as Assassin raised her head to the sky. “Ah, Master. The dresses you gave us were so pretty…”

Once Assassin’s body faded away, Amaya sighed and sheathed her sword before turning back to the house.

One down, five more to go.

*** 

“Father…”

“Yui, ru…” Seiji’s sentence was cut off when the knife was shoved closer against his throat.

“Move and he’s dead,” Kanato warned.

Yui’s hands shook at her sides out of both fear and anger, but she tried her best to keep her voice steady. “Let my father go.”

He laughed wildly. “And why should I listen to you? He needs to pay for defying us.”

“If you hurt him, I’ll…”

“You’ll do what? Kill me?” Kanato taunted, “You don’t have what it takes. Even if you are Saber’s Master, there’s no way you’ll win the Grail.”

“You might be right but…” Yui took a deep breath, somehow finding the courage to look him in the eye. “I’m not doing this alone. I have Saber and my father. So I won’t let you hurt my family.”

Kanato laughed at her again. “Family? That’s so stupid. Well, your family will be dead soon anyway…” He tightened his grip on the knife.

Yui felt warmth tingle at her fingertips. “Don’t…”

But before either of them could make a move, something changed in Kanato’s expression. A moment later, the Command Seals on the back of his hand faded away into dark smudges.

He widened his eyes in disbelief. “No…it can’t be…”

That moment of hesitation gave Yui’s father the opening he needed.

Within the blink of an eye, he’d knocked the knife away and thrown Kanato to the floor. He then drew his gun and unloaded a bullet into his side. There was an agonized scream.

Blood pooled on the floor as Seiji coldly pulled back the hammer again and this time, he aimed the barrel at his head. “Nobody, talks to my daughter that way.”  
“Father, wait!” Yui spoke hurriedly. “If the Servant has been defeated then the Master doesn’t need to die.”

For a second, her father didn’t move. But he soon slowly lowered his gun and turned around. “Right. You can treat his wounds and we’ll send him off.”

Quick as a viper, Kanato scooped up the knife and sprang towards Seiji with a desperate yell. Her father went for his gun, but Yui knew he wouldn’t make it.

“No!”

The bolt of light flew from her fingers with deadly accuracy and struck Kanato in the forehead. Knocked back by the force of her magic, his body hit the floor with a dull thud and was still.

Yui stood breathing heavily, her arm still outstretched. Her father stared back at her with wide eyes. It had all happened so fast…

The heavy fall of footsteps came from the hall. “Master!”

Amaya slowed as the body came into view. She saw the shard of light in Kanato’s forehead dissolve into the air and her face shifted in realization of what had happened.

Yui felt the strength leave her legs and Amaya’s arms were around her a second later, pulling her close to shield her eyes from the sight.

“Don’t look,” She murmured gently to her. “Don’t look…”

Yui kept her face buried in her Servant’s shoulder as the sound of rustling cloth reached her ears. She knew that it was her father draping a sheet over the body.

“It’ll be alright. I’m right here.”

Nodding slowly, Yui allowed Amaya to stroke her hair, gaining a small sense of comfort from the gesture of reassurance.

She’d really…taken a life. Warmth stung at her eyes, but Yui refused to let the tears fall. No, she wouldn’t cry. Not over someone who had tried to kill her father.

So this, was the Holy Grail War…

*** 

After Yui’s father had taken care of the body, the three of them had relocated to the Church where they could set up a stronger defense. While Seiji was outside putting up a Bounded Field that would prevent unauthorized entry, Yui lay curled up in one of the basement bedrooms.

It was no use. She couldn’t sleep like this.

Sighing, she sat up a little and whispered quietly. “Saber, are you there?”

 _“Yes.”_ The air shimmered and Amaya appeared a short distance from her bedside. She watched her worriedly. “Are you okay?”

Yui wanted to nod but couldn’t bring herself to do so. “I don’t know…”

She clenched her left hand tightly, staring at the Command Seals that formed a pattern of a cross on her skin.

Amaya tensed at the gesture. “Is there anything I can do?”

Yui thought for a second before pulling her sheets aside. “Maybe just hold me for a while?”

Amaya looked stunned but nodded timidly. “If you want.”

Her sword and armor dissipated into sparks of watery light, leaving her in a short white sleeveless kimono. The silk tie holding her ponytail disappeared as well, allowing her long black hair to fall over her shoulders. Blushing nervously, Amaya crawled into the space besides Yui on the bed.

As soon as she did, Yui threw her arms around her, earning a surprised squeak from Amaya. They both fell onto their sides.

Amaya lay frozen in shock. “M-Master…?”

Yui shook her head, still holding her tightly. “It’s alright. You can just call me by name.” She then pulled away slightly so she could see her face. “And can I call you by name too? Since we’re alone…”

Although she turned even redder, Amaya nodded shyly and returned her embrace. “Okay…Yui.”

Yui smiled and closed her eyes. “Good night, Amaya.”

**Author's Note:**

> Um, yeah that was a lot. Maybe I’ll continue it, maybe not.  
> Also me at me: Stop writing AUs and write the normal one.
> 
> The Master and Servant lineup is below (subject to change), along with Amaya's Heroic Spirit/Noble Phantasm data.  
> ====  
> Yui: Amaya Yuuki (Saber)  
> Noble Phantasm: Kiyoamemaru 清雨丸 (Sword of Purifying Rain)  
> Katana with a sacred water attribute, also summons multiple copies of swords made out of water that can be controlled at will. Attacking form can be described as a “rain of swords”. More effective when it’s raining.  
> 2nd (Name TBD): Weather manipulation something or another. Comes from how she’s friends with Date Masamune (One-eyed dragon of Oshu. Dragons being associated with storms)  
> ====  
> Ayato: Vlad Tepes (Lancer - fate/apocrypha)  
> Kanato: Jack the Ripper (Assassin - fate/apocrypha)  
> Laito: Astolfo (Rider - fate-apocrypha) (I'm sorry Astolfo my sweet child, we'll save you don't worry!)  
> Reiji: Semiramis (Caster - fate/apocrypha)  
> Shu: Gilgamesh (Archer - fate/zero)  
> Subaru: Heracles (Berserker - fate/stay night)  
> ====  
>  ~~(*nervous laughter* why did I pick so many OP Servants what am I making myself fight)~~


End file.
